familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lucas Eldert (1733-1815)
Lucas ELDERT born Bef. 25 Mar 1733 in Jamaica, Queens Co., NY; died Bef. 20 Mar 1815 in Hempstead, Queens Co., NY. He was the son of 2. Eldert ELDERT and 3. Abigail MESSENGER. He married (1) Martha MOTT 23 Jan 1757 in St George's Church, Hempstead, Queens Co., NY. She was born Abt. 1734 in Hempstead, Queens Co., NY, and died Bef. Feb 1772 in Hempstead, Queens Co., NY. He married (2) Jane SUYDAM 12 Feb 1772 in Hempstead, Queens Co., NY. She died Aft. 20 Mar 1815. Notes for Lucas ELDERT: From James Eldert, January 2006: Information on this marriage is from records of St. George's Episcopal Church of Hempstead, New York, where they record Lucas' name as Eldred. Death of Daniel Everitt. Obituary (New York Mercury, December 5, 1774) "Last Thursday evening, as Mr. Luke Eldert was going home in his wagon from Brooklyn, a mile from the ferry, he was met with by Daniel Everitt on horseback, and before they could get out of the way of each other, the wagon-tongue ran into Mr. Everitt's body, of which wound he died immediately". List of Queens County Disaffected Persons: (Edited) New York, Dec. 21, 1775. WHEREAS, on the 13th inst. on information, that a number of disaffected persons in Queen's county, had been supplied with arms and ammunition, from on board the Asra ship of war, and had been arraying themselves in military manner, to oppose the measures taking by the United Colonies for the defence of their just rights and privileges, and thrown out many threatening expressions against sundry persons residing in that and the neighboring Counties: Three Elderts appear on this list, Luke, James, Israel.. From the ages, it appears that Great Grandfather Luke was a musket carrying Tory. (1790 Federal census M637, page 73, Hempstead Town, Queens Co.,, New York) Luke, indexed as LUKE ELARD, is noted as 2 white male above the age of 16, (this is himself and son Elnathan) and 2 white females, ( his wife Jane and probably mother Abigail) and 6 slaves. (1800 Federal census M32, roll 25, page 561, Hempstead Town, Queens Co.,, New York)” Lucas, indexed as Lucas ELARD. The census is simple and only head of house is named. Present are Lucas, free white male over 45 years, 1; Free white female over 45 years, 2. (His wife and possibly his mother?); Slaves, 4. On the next line of the census is the name of his son Elnathan and his family. (1810 Federal census M232, page 297-1/2, Hempstead Town, Queens Co.,, New York): Lucas, indexed as LUCAS ELDRED, is listed as having present in his household the following: one male over 45 (himself) one male 26-45 (son Elnathan) and on male under 10 (grandson Elnathan Jr.) one female over 45 (wife Jane) one female 26-45 (daughter-in-law Hannah) 3 females under age of 10 (grand-daughters Jane, Abigail and Sarah Ann) and 3 slaves." (Records of the Town of North and South Hempstead, Long Island NY Volume IV, pages 327 and 340) At Town meetings, April 1759 and April 1761, Lucas Elderd is chosen as one of the Overseer of Highways. Obituary (New York Mercury, December 5, 1774) "Last Thursday evening, as Mr. Luke Eldert was going home in his wagon from Brooklyn, a mile from the ferry, he was met with by Daniel Everitt on horseback, and before they could get out of the way of each other, the wagon-tongue ran into Mr. Everitt's body, of which wound he died immediately". JB Lyons Co., Albany, NY 1904, New York in the Revolution, (2 Volumes), Lucas Signed the "Declaration of Sundry Inhabitants of Queens Co., New York". Signed the "Petition and Representation of Queens Co., of 1776". Signed the "Poll List of 1775" for "NO" deputies to the Continental Congress. Wills on file at Queens Co., Surrogate's Court, Jamaica, NY, Liber C, page 376.) Dated 16 January 1814 and proved 20 March 1815 Luke and his son Elnathan are named as witnesses in the will of Elizabeth Golder (copied below) Abstracts of Wills Vol X 1780-1782 Samuel Hutchinson, John Stratton. Proved, Suffolk Co.,, January 26, 1786. Confirmed, NY, February 27, 1786. Page 375.--In the name of God, I, ELIZABETH GOLDER, of South Hampsted, Queens Co.,, being far advanced in years. I leave to my sister's son, James Flower, œ11 and three silver tea spoons, one sheet and a pair of "Pillowbys." To my brother Michael's son John œ10, and likewise œ4 to James Beedel; œ3 to Daniel Vanostrand. To William Flower œ30 and three silver teaspoons and one pair of silver tea tongs and one pair of silver shoe buckles and one chest. To my brother John, after my funeral charges are paid, the remainder of my estate, and half a dozen of the best of my sheets and half a dozen "billowbys" and my bed and bedding as long as he lives and after his "Dissease" to Elizabeth Right; Also to John one cupboard and a round table and all my pewter. To Elizabeth Right one black silk "rapper," and one black "Callimanco Petticoat," one white linen petticoat and one Diaper table cloth, two sheets and two pairs of "billowbys," two shifts and three white aprons, and one gold ring she to have her choice of the rings. To Nancy Flower, two sheets, etc., etc. To Elizabeth Cornall one long blue cloak, one shift, one black "Calamanco quilt," one sheet, and a "streeked Callico rapper." To Betsy Demott one "Chintzs rapper," one white apron, handkerchief and tea kettle. To Molly Demott one "misinot rapper," shift and homespun table cloth, and brown "callimanco quilt"; all my "every day wearing close" to be divided between Molly Demott and Betsy Cornwall. I constitute for Executors John Flower and Benjamin Hicks. Dated November 25, 1785. Witnesses, Luke Eldert (of South Hempstead, yeoman) Elnathan Eldert. Proved, Queens Co.,, February 22, 1786. In his grandfather Lucas Eldert's will dated August 28, 1752, this Lucas is referred to as both Lucas and Lewis. More About Lucas ELDERT: Baptism: 25 Mar 1733, Dutch Reformed Church, Jamaica, Queens Co., NY. Sponsors were Hendrick and Jannetje Eldert. Census: 1800, Lucas, indexed as Lucas ELARD. The census lists only the head of house is named. Present are Lucas, free white male over 45 years, 1; Free white female over 45 years, 2. (His wife and possibly his mother); Slaves, 4 Politics: 1775, Named as a Tory in a "List of Queens County Disaffected Persons" issued by 1st PROVINCIAL CONGRESS, New York Dec. 21, 1775. Probate: 20 Mar 1815, His will mentions his three sons by name, his wife Jane, and a grandson John. Relationship: Sixth Great Grandfather of AD Kaufmann Residence: Abt. 1760, Lucas and his family moved from Jamaica to Hempstead (which was still part of Queens Co.) Will: 16 Jan 1814, Surrogate Court, Jamaica, Queens Co., NY Notes for Martha MOTT: From webpage http://www.fortklock.com/marriageE.htm Martha and Lucas' marriage license issued on January 11, 1757. More About Martha MOTT: Relationship: Sixth Great Grandmother of AD Kaufmann Marriage Notes for Lucas ELDERT and Martha MOTT: Information on this marriage is from records of St. George's Episcopal Church of Hempstead, NY, where they record Lucas' name as Eldred. Category:Non-SMW people articles